Un juego extraño
by Hakuren Ryuna
Summary: Jude invita a todos sus amigos a su casa de verano, donde improvisa un pequeño juego... que desconcertará a muchos, dándoles una noche memorable xD Oc's y personaje sorpresa :


**Bueeeeeeno, damas y caballeros, aquí un "pequeño" fic de Carnaval.**

**Adoro el Carnaval xD se podría decir que es mi fiesta favorita, me encanta disfrazarme y que la gente me mire por la calle asombrándose al ver de qué voy. El año pasado, sin ir más lejos, hubo varias personas que no conocía de nada y que al verme por la calle se quisieron sacar fotos conmigo xDD normalmente me gusta pasar desapercibida delante de la gente y no llamar la atención, pero en Carnaval todo es distinto. Si los chicos pueden disfrazarse de chicas y puedo encontrarme con todos los superhéroes de Marvel por la calle, yo también puedo aprovechar para ir llamativa. ¡Vivan los carnavaleros!**

**Así que nada, se me ocurrió una pequeña idea con el Carnaval y uno de los grandes sueños de mi vida, que lograré cumplir tarde o temprano xDD Es una historia un poco rara, y bastante larga para ser un one shot... Espero que sea amena para que podáis leer. Es bastante floja en algunas partes, lo reconozco... Supongo que no estaba del todo inspirada para esas partes. Pero bueno, se intenta compensar con las otras, así que espero que no sea demasiado desagradable... Sed clementes y piadosos, per favore :)**

**He escrito este fic con todo el cariño del mundo, usando una de mis oc favoritas en una enredada escena xDDD Así que espero que no sea demasiado decepcionante.**

**en fin, espero que os guste ^^**

_**Dedicado a todos los carnavaleros y a Ruggero Leoncavallo, el creador de mi ópera favorita, "Pagliacci" ^^ Gracias a esa maravillosa ópera se me ocurrió gran parte de esta historia. ¡Va por ti, maestro! xD**_

**¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

><p>- ¿No te parece que todo es algo extraño? -Preguntó Byron a Elsie, mientras sacaban las maletas del compartimento del autobús.<p>

Ambos estaban junto al resto de sus amigos, bajando de los autobuses privados. Jude Sharp los había invitado a pasar unos días en su gran mansión de verano. Nadie sabía por qué lo hacía, pero el chico había puesto mucho empeño y no permitía que faltara nadie. Y tampoco debía insistir mucho, era una casa enorme de tres pisos, con una gran piscina, y además tenían la playa muy cerca. Había alquilado unos autobuses para que todos fueran juntos, y así sería más cómodo.

- Claro que no -Contestó la chica-. Jude ha querido invitarnos a todos a unas pequeñas vacaciones, no es tan raro, al menos no cuando sabes cómo es. Nos lo pasaremos de maravilla.

- Me sigue pareciendo extraño.

Elsie sonrió poniendo los ojos en blanco, y se alzó un poco para besar a su novio.

- No seas tan desconfiado. Jude tiene cosas raras, pero no creo que nos vaya a encerrar en una habitación para torturarnos -Dijo riendo-. Venga, relájate, lo pasaremos bien aquí. Estaremos mucho en la piscina, iremos a la playa... Y creo que Jude tiene una sala enorme parecida a un cine.

- Sí, vale. Puede estar bien. Aunque prefería pasar unas vacaciones solo contigo, no con más de cuarenta personas... -Notó cómo su novia se cruzaba de brazos, y se rió-. Sí, sí, nos lo pasaremos genial.

_**[...]**_

Todos estaban reunidos en el gran salón principal, sentados, charlando y riendo animados. Acababan de cenar todos juntos, y Jude había desaparecido unos momentos, dejándolos solos.

- Hay demasiado jaleo -Suspiraba Abie, sentada mientras Axel le rodeaba la cintura.

- ¿Qué estará haciendo Jude? -Preguntó Nuria, que estaba sentada junto a ellos en el sofá color crudo.

- Ni idea, pero está tardando bastante... -Susurró la chica de ojos verdes-. No es propio de él, sabe que no es de buena educación dejar solos a los invitados.

- Ya aparecerá. No seas maruja, no te pega para nada -Dijo Axel, siendo fulminado al instante por una mirada de su novia.

El chico tenía razón. Jude no tardó en aparecer ante todos, con un grupo bastante grande de sirvientes, hombres y mujeres, vestidos a la francesa, portando unas cuantas cajitas forradas de satén.

- Hola de nuevo, siento el retraso -Dijo Jude, sonriendo-. Veréis, Os he invitado a todos por una razón.

- Ahora es cuando cierran las puertas y las ventanas y los sirvientes sacan las motosierras -Le susurró Byron a Elsie al oído, haciendo que la chica intentara disimular una pequeña risa.

- No penséis mal, os he invitado a unos días de vacaciones -Continuó Jude, viendo que todos empezaban a mirarlo de forma extraña-, solo os voy a proponer algo diferente hoy, simplemente una sola noche. Esta noche. Vamos a jugar a un juego.

Todos se sorprendieron, y lo hicieron aun más al ver que los sirvientes se dirigían a ellos y les iban entregando las cajitas una por una. Se dieron cuenta de que sus nombres estaban grabados sobre la tela que forraba las cajitas. Jude sonrió satisfecho, y asintió a los sirvientes, que salieron del salón con tranquilidad cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

- El juego es muy sencillo -Dijo Jude-. Ya que yo voy a ser el anfitrión, yo seré el Príncipe. Os he entregado una pequeña caja, que debéis abrir en privado, a solas. La caja contiene vuestra asignación: Vuestra habitación, y donde recibiréis vuestro traje. En esta casa hay muchas habitaciones, y cada uno irá a la que se le indique en el papel, llamando a la puerta a la hora justa. Ni un minuto antes, ni un minuto después.

- Una duda, Jude -Dijo Elsie, levantándose-. ¿A qué viene todo esto? ¿Por qué de repente quieres hacer una fiesta?

- Bueno, tú debes comprenderlo, Elsie, ya que ambos compartimos el mismo gusto por las grandes fiestas temáticas. Simplemente estamos en unos días un poco aburridos, y he pensado que a todos nos vendrá bien algo de diversión. Estamos de vacaciones.

La chica lo miró a los ojos pensando detenidamente, y sonrió. Todos se relajaron al ver su expresión.

- Me encanta la idea -Dijo.

Jude asintió complacido.

- Bien, solo tengo que dejar claros unos pocos detalles...

_**[...]**_

Cada uno de los invitados, unos a la misma hora, otros a una distinta, fueron a las puestas de las habitaciones que les habían asignado.

Byron llamó a las siete, Elsie a las siete y media, Abie a las ocho, y así sucesivamente. En cada una de las habitaciones había una mujer o un hombre diferentes, vestidos como sirvientes. Les entregaron cajas forradas de satén, y una carta a cada uno.

- "Estas son tus instrucciones para la fiesta -Leía Byron-. Léelas detenidamente y con atención, cada detalle es importante..."

- "...No sabrás quien es tu pareja, y viceversa. Todos estaréis cubiertos con máscaras, y llevaréis pelucas de acuerdo con vuestro atuendo..." -Susurraba Elsie, maravillada por la idea.

- "...Ni siquiera podrás hablar. Nadie debe reconocerte antes de tiempo. Únicamente podrás hablar con el Rey, que es el que conoce los secretos de todos los presentes..." -Decía Abie en voz alta, delante de su sirvienta. Cuando concluyó la carta puso los ojos en blanco- ¿Por qué siempre tiene que haber tanto misterio?

La sirvienta se acercó a ella con paso firme, portando la caja de satén dorado en sus manos.

- Vuestra ropa, señorita -Dijo.

Abie no se sorprendió por la actitud de la mujer. Sabiendo cómo era Jude, debía haber ordenado a todo el mundo que hablara con los modales de otra época, acorde a la situación. Se acercó a inspeccionar la caja. Acarició un poco la tapa, y finalmente la retiró. Observó el vestido, los accesorios y la máscara confusa, a la par que sorprendida.

La sirvienta sonrió emocionada, cómo si realmente le hiciera ilusión todo lo que sucedía, y cuando dejó la caja sobre la otomana del tocador, sacó un pequeño sobre dorado de su bolsillo, y se lo entregó a Abie.

- El Rey me ha pedido que os entregara esto. Su papel en la fiesta requiere instrucciones aparte.

- ¿Instrucciones aparte? -Susurró Abie, abriendo el sobre y sacando el contenido.

Leyó detenidamente las palabras escritas en el papel, y cuanto más leía, más se asombraba.

- ¿Pero qué pretenderá con esto?

_**...**_

Jude observaba a los trabajadores preparar el salón para la gran noche. Estaban cubriendo las paredes con papel color marfil con detalles dorados. Habían colocado candelabros al lado de las grandes ventanas, que por el momento estaban cubiertas por gruesas cortinas de terciopelo rojo. Colocaban las posiciones que ocuparía la orquesta, organizando todo minuciosamente.

Sin duda, todo quedaría espectacular.

Se apartó un poco del palco, donde se encontraba el gran trono dorado que ocuparía esa noche el Rey. Se apoyó en el reposabrazos, sonriendo divertido.

- Veo que pronto estará todo preparado -Susurró alguien a su espalda.

Miró al chico, aunque no le hacía falta saber quien era. Asintió, y volvió a mirar a los hombres, colgando la araña de cristales en el techo.

- Ya han ido a por los trajes. Seguro que están confusos, pero muchos deben estar emocionados. No se puede asistir todos los días a un Carnaval Veneciano.

- Me alegro por ellos. Reconozco que tu idea al principio me pareció demasiado, pero la verdad es que me gusta. Es muy propia para la ocasión.

- Cierto. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de hacer algo tan grande como esto.

- No se merecen. Lleva casi un año sin verme, quería que fuera algo especial. Bueno, si no te importa, yo también debo prepararme. Nos veremos en dos horas.

- Hasta entonces. Cuida de tu pareja, sé que disfrutará mucho con la fiesta.

- Descuida.

El joven salió del palco, haciendo que las cortinas ondearan por su movimiento.

_**[...]**_

Eran las diez de la noche.

La hora había llegado.

Los sirvientes abrieron las puertas de las habitaciones a la vez, en cuanto la aguja del reloj dio la hora exacta. Por una parte de la casa salieron los chicos, todos disfrazados, sin poder reconocerse unos a otros, porque iban enmascarados por completo y ni siquiera les habían visto entrar en las habitaciones. Lo mismo pasó con las chicas, que algo nerviosas se miraban las unas a las otras antes de que sus sirvientas hicieran que caminaran junto a ellas por los largos pasillos.

Elsie caminaba tranquilamente junto a su sirvienta. Le encantaba todo lo que estaba pasando, y tenía muchísima curiosidad por todo lo que pasaría, qué harían, donde lo harían, quien sería su pareja... El chico que le correspondía iría disfrazado como ella, en su versión masculina. Qué inteligente era Jude, lo había planeado todo, hasta el último detalle. No había dejado cabos sueltos, el maldito. Pero se lo perdonaba todo solo por haberle asignado ese traje. La conocía bien, sabía que sin duda ir así vestida le parecería maravilloso.

Iba disfrazada de Arlequín, en versión femenina. Su corsé negro era muy ajustado, con la parte del pecho de color blanco. Una de sus mangas era negra, y la otra blanca. Su abultada falda le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y estaba llena de capas, con estampado de rombos en blanco y negro. Un grueso lazo dorado rodeaba su cintura, adornado con perlas blancas. Uno de sus zapatos de tacón era negro, y el otro blanco. Su máscara iba a conjunto, era blanca, sus labios estaban pintados de dorado, su ojo derecho estaba rodeado por un rombo, y bajo el izquierdo tenía dos más pequeños pintados. Era una máscara sencilla en comparación a las otras, pero igualmente era preciosa. Por último, para cubrir su largo pelo añil le habían puesto una peluca de pelo dorado, algo recogido, pero dejando un montón de bucles sueltos, con unos diminutos adornos con forma de rombos negros y blancos engarzados.

En cuanto llegaron a la puerta flanqueada por dos columnas, todos se dieron cuenta de que estaban alineados por orden, y que se colocarían frente a la puerta, reuniéndose así con su pareja. Unas cuantas chicas caminaron y se encontraron con el chico que les correspondía, ambos disfrazados a conjunto, enmascarando un rostro que solo podría mostrar confusión y asombro por aquel momento. Elsie avanzó, y descubrió que su acompañante llevaba un traje muy similar a ella. La mitad de su pantalón estaba estampada de rombos blancos y negros, mientras la otra era de color negro. El torso era igual, pero invertido. Una manga era blanca y otra negra. En el cuello tenía un poco de tela formando dos volantes. Su máscara era igual que la de la chica, solo que el rombo cubría el ojo izquierdo y los dos rombos pequeños estaban bajo el ojo derecho. Su peluca también era dorada, suelta, a la altura de sus hombros. Era un poco más alto que ella.

Elsie sonrió, aunque nadie podía verlo, y se agarró de su brazo, mientras abrían las puertas y un hombre los recibía con una breve reverencia, anunciando que llegaban los arlequines. Ambos hicieron una reverencia, y caminaron juntos hasta las demás parejas, que ya habían comenzado a bailar, y las imitaron sin más.

No sabían quien era su acompañante, no debían hablar. Pero se movían bien juntos, controlaban bien la situación. Cualquiera que los viera diría que entre los dos había una especie de complicidad, que compartían algún secreto oculto que les permitía estar de lo más compenetrados. Elsie estaba encantada. El escenario era maravilloso, la orquesta tocaba las piezas clásicas que más le gustaban, todos los que la rodeaban llevaban unos trajes preciosos y elegantes, y su pareja de baile se movía de una forma increíble. No sabía qué pretendía Jude con aquel baile de máscaras, pero la verdad poco le importaba, se lo estaba pasando fenomenal. Siempre había querido asistir a un Carnaval Veneciano, era uno de los grandes sueños de su vida. No se sentía fuera de lugar. Ese era su sitio, y por una noche entera, podría disfrutarlo. No se iba a amedrentar solo por no poder hablar con nadie para que no descubrieran quien era. Le parecía algo emocionante. Claro que no dejaba de preguntarse donde estaría Byron, con quien estaría bailando en silencio, y de qué irían disfrazados. Tal vez podría ser el bailarín de ballet, el hombre polichinela, el payaso, el hombre Colombina... Había muchísimas personas disfrazadas, podría ser cualquiera. Seguramente él también se lo estaba preguntando sobre ella.

Jude dijo que en un momento de la noche llegaría la hora en que todos se quitarían las máscaras y se descubrirían, pero hasta entonces debían esperar pacientemente. No iba a ser difícil, al menos no para ella.

Le daba igual estar bailando con un desconocido. Todo era perfecto así.

Después de unos instantes, cuando ya habían entrado todas las parejas y la orquesta había terminado de tocar la pieza, todo el mundo se paró sobre sus pasos y aplaudió al darse cuenta de que Jude, el Príncipe de esa noche, había llegado.

No se le veía la cara, llevaba una preciosa y brillante máscara dorada, con detalles de Sol grabados. la parte de arriba de su traje era negro con detalles dorados, y la parte de abajo era blanca, acompañada de unas botas negras brillantes. Llevaba una larga capa granate. Su peluca era de pelo negro, atado con un lazo dorado en una coleta baja, y encima de su cabeza llevaba una corona dorada. Su majestuoso porte ayudaba a que su personaje pareciera aun más real.

Estaba sobre la primera de las escaleras que daban al palco, e hizo una reverencia a todos.

- Bienvenidos a esta noche tan especial. Estáis todos maravillosos con vuestros trajes, no me imaginaba que os quedarían tan bien, aunque los elegí concienzudamente. Estáis todos impresionantes.

Todos los invitados aplaudieron, como si realmente se tomaran en serio aquella fiesta de disfraces preparada con tan poca antelación. Pero podría ser porque no se atrevían a hacer locuras por miedo a que los demás los miraran mal. Nadie quería hacer el ridículo con un traje soberbio delante de tanta gente vestida de forma tan elegante. Así que imitaban a los demás, y se tomaban el baile como algo serio. Todo parecía mágico ante sus presencias soñadoras.

_**...**_

La sirvienta acompañó a Abie hasta la puerta. Esta escuchó aplausos al otro lado, y se sorprendió.

- ¿Soy la última en llegar?

- Vuestro papel es importante, llegáis en el momento justo. Aun tenéis que esperar unos instantes.

- Entiendo...

Ambas se quedaron calladas, escuchando la voz del Príncipe al otro lado de la puerta.

- Bueno, todos tenéis pareja. Hasta dentro de unas horas no os estará permitido hablar, así no podréis reconoceros. El único que puede hablar es el Príncipe. Y solo hay una persona que puede hablar con él, pero solo en privado... Seguramente os estaréis preguntando donde está mi pareja, la Princesa... ¡Ya podéis hacer que pase!

Dos sirvientes con máscaras negras abrieron las puertas, y la chica apareció.

Ningún vestido se podía comparar con el suyo. Era un vestido de estilo francés, como de la época de Luis XIV. Era azul, blanco y dorado, pero con cada movimiento reflejaba todos los colores del arco iris. Su corsé tenía bastante escote y dejaba toda su espalda al descubierto, aunque a medida que se movía su capa de satén dorada y azul cosida a la parte de atrás de sus mangas anchas y de hombro bajo la tapaban. Llevaba guantes blancos cubriendo casi todo su brazo, con pulseras de oro adornando su muñeca por encima. La falda tenía capas de tela dorada de diferentes tipos, pero no haciendo volantes, sino cayendo en capas irregulares, una sobre otra. Aunque ya tenía el pelo negro en la realidad, le habían puesto una peluca por encima, como para no levantar sospechas. Ese pelo negro era aun más largo, lo habían rizado y dejado suelto, adornándolo con algunas diminutas flores de oro, con el centro de rubí. Llevaba una pequeña corona dorada. Su máscara era plateada, con detalles de la Luna cuidadosamente grabados.

Comenzó a caminar decidida por el centro del salón, sobre la amplia alfombra roja, mientras las parejas se hacían a un lado y reverenciaban a su princesa de una noche, hasta que llegó junto al Príncipe.

Quedaron frente a frente, y la chica se inclinó ante él, para luego ofrecerle la mano. Jude se la agarró e inclinó la cabeza, como si con la máscara simulara que le besaba la mano. Antes de que alguien se diera cuenta, junto sus cuerpos y la agarró de la mano, colocando la otra en su espalda.

- Seguro que ya lo sabes, pero ahora tenemos que inaugurar el baile -Le susurró al oído, mientras comenzaban a moverse al ritmo de un vals-. Después bailarás durante treinta segundos con cada uno de los chicos, mientras yo me ausento y me dirijo al trono. Te esperaré ahí. Cuando termines de bailar con los chicos, ellos se alejarán y bailaréis las chicas a la vez. Después de eso, vendrás al palco del trono.

- Perfecto, porque tengo muchas preguntas que haceros, Majestad -Susurró ella.

- Lo sé. Hoy va a ser una noche muy especial.

Los dos callaron, y continuaron bailando hasta que el vals terminó. Entonces pasó como dijo Jude, todos los chicos de la sala se dispusieron a bailar con ella, a un ritmo un poco más rápido que el vals, pero igualmente lento. Sin duda el anfitrión había puesto algo así en las instrucciones de la fiesta... Siempre lo planeaba todo, hasta el más pequeño detalle. Bailó con el Payaso polichinela, con el bailarín de ballet, con el hombre con alas parecidas a una mariposa, con el ángel, el demonio... Había tantos chicos disfrazados que se fue olvidando de quienes eran sus personajes. El último con quien bailó fue el arlequín, que la agarró suavemente de la cintura y la guió de maravilla los últimos treinta segundos de la pieza, haciendo una magnífica reverencia cando se separaron. Al igual que Jude, hizo el gesto de besarle la mano con la máscara puesta. La verdad era que todo lo que estaba sucediendo, la fiesta, los disfraces, que la trataran como a una princesa de verdad... Sí, todo tenía mucho romanticismo, y le encantaba. Jude era un genial planeando fiestas.

Cuando los chicos se apartaron y todas las chicas bailaron lentamente como en un antiguo baile inglés, sin tocarse, hicieron un pasillo frente a Abie e hicieron reverencias a medida que caminaba. Antes de subir por las escaleras, se giró y se inclinó ante los demás, y en cuanto la chica subió al palco continuaron bailando. Abrió un poco las cortinas, y se posicionó de pie al lado del trono, donde Jude ya estaba sentado. A su derecha había un trono más pequeño y no tan ostentoso, pero igualmente era una maravilla. Jude la miró sonriente, y sabía que aunque no le viera la cara la Princesa se había dado cuenta.

- Toma asiento, por favor. Hoy el trono te pertenece.

- De acuerdo -Se sentó en el trono dorado, aceptando la mano del Príncipe como soporte.

Permanecieron en silencio un buen rato, observando a todos los invitados

- Ya que me habéis escogido a mí para ser la princesa, Majestad, en lugar del amor de vuestra vida, podríais al menos hablarme. Todos nuestros amigos están bailando y divirtiéndose, mientras nosotros nos quedamos aquí sentados, prácticamente ocultos ante los demás.

- Me encanta, sabía que hablaríais perfectamente acorde a la situación, Princesa.

- Supongo que entonces deberé ser más concisa: ¿Por qué rayos me has escogido a mí y no a tu novia para el papel de la Princesa? No me gustaría morir a sus manos.

- A ella no le ha importado. Conoce la mayoría del plan, y no se ha negado a cederte el puesto.

- ¿Ella lo sabe?

- Desde el principio. Aunque aun tiene un par de incógnitas, pero ya las solucionará dentro de unas horas, cuando todos se quiten la máscara. Además, si ella fuera la Princesa, no habría misterio, sería demasiado fácil. Esa es la magia de los Carnavales Venecianos, nunca sabes con quien bailas.

Abie sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Siempre me pregunto de donde sacas tantas ideas extrañas. Siempre fuiste muy extravagante, y eso en las fiestas temáticas resulta muy bien.

- En este caso la idea me la dio Elsie sin darse cuenta.

- Ah, entiendo...

Continuaron hablando durante toda la noche, casi siempre en susurros aunque nadie pudiera escucharlos. Cada media hora, bajaban unos minutos y bailaban con los demás. Notaban cómo todos estaban ya demasiado impacientes por hablar y saber con quien llevaban horas bailando.

_**...**_

- ¿Te estás divirtiendo? -Preguntó Jude, cuando ya llevaban quince minutos en los tronos.

- Sí, mucho. Es todo maravilloso, y aunque suene malévolo, me resulta divertido ver a todos impacientarse, y sobre todo intentar no demostrarlo ante los demás.

- Muy bien -Aplaudió-. Sin duda tienes un comportamiento digno de una princesa.

- Supongo que sí.

- En fin, Alteza. Yo bajo esta vez, vos os quedáis aquí esperando. Vamos a comenzar a preparar a los invitados.

- Bien.

Jude salió del palco, dejándola sola. Bajó las escaleras, y cuando se posicionó frente a los demás aplaudió, y todos le imitaron.

- Damas y caballeros, la hora de la verdad se acerca. Aun no podéis hablar, pero ya vamos a acelerar un poco las cosas. Por favor, Caballeros, id hacia el lado derecho, y Damas, id al lado izquierdo. Lleváis horas bailando con vuestra pareja asignada, ahora cambiaréis. A ciegas.

Todos se asombraron, pero no dijeron nada. Hicieron lo que el Príncipe ordenó, y se hicieron a ambos lados del salón. En cuanto Jude dio dos palmadas, las luces se apagaron de golpe. Los invitados estaban confusos, y no se movieron.

- Aseguraos de que estáis alineados. Y cinco minutos después, cuando oigáis una campana, avanzad hacia las chicas. Coged a una de la mano, y sacadla a bailar.

Todos hicieron lo que se les indicaba.

Byron se preguntaba qué estaría pasando, a qué vendría en realidad todo eso. Sabía que Jude era muy extravagante y extremo en las fiestas, pero ya empezaba a extrañarse con todo aquello.

Lo que era seguro era que no se trataba de una simple fiesta, Jude debía tener una especie de plan. Aunque a saber para qué. Todos disfrazados, sin poder hablarse, con las luces apagadas... Demasiada intriga para una fiesta de disfraces, por muy logrado e interesante que fuera todo. Pero cuantas más vueltas le daba, se daba cuenta de que en la fiesta la clave no eran ni los disfraces, ni el Príncipe... La clave de todo era la Princesa, sin duda.

La Princesa misteriosa, la única que podía hablar, aunque fuera solo con el Príncipe. Tenía que haber una razón para eso. ¿Quien era la Princesa? Jude era inteligente, era imposible que hubiera elegido a Nuria, sería demasiado obvio... No le encajaba nada.

Tendrían que esperar al final de la velada para descubrir quien era la Princesa secreta.

Escuchó la campana como los demás, y entonces avanzó a ciegas por el salón, hasta que encontró una mano femenina. Entonces los dos se colocaron en posición de baile, y esperaron.

Las luces se encendieron de nuevo, y todos estaban ya emparejados, así que la orquesta comenzó a tocar, y los invitados empezaron a bailar con sus nuevas parejas.

Byron iba de Payaso polichinela, así que iba completamente vestido de blanco. La parte de arriba tenía las mangas muy largas y volantes en el cuello, y le llegaba casi por las rodillas, tapando un poco su pantalón abultado. Le habían puesto una peluca de pelo negro, con un sombrero de pico blanco. Tanto el traje como el sombrero llevaban adornos de color azul marino. Su máscara era blanca también, con los labios pintados de azul, franjas rayando sus ojos y unas pequeñas lágrimas a los lados. Se daba cuenta de que ese disfraz era muy parecido, por no decir una réplica casi exacta, del personaje principal de la ópera favorita de Elsie, "Pagliacci". A su novia le encantaba Canio, sin duda se estaría preguntando quien era el chico disfrazados de su personaje, sin saber que era él.

Por su parte, estaba bailando con la chica Arlequín, de vestido de rombos blancos y negros. Esa chica bailaba muy bien, con mucha soltura y sin equivocarse en ningún paso. Se notaba que se encontraba cómoda con todo eso.

Elsie comenzaba a maravillarse con su nuevo compañero, al darse cuenta del disfraz. El Arlequín le apasionaba, pero nadie se podía comparar al Payaso polichinela. Era un personaje único en el mundo, para ella uno de los más trágicos, y el que más le fascinaba. Se preguntaba quien estaría dando vida a su personaje favorito. En un momento, sin que nadie lo notara, miró hacia los lados, dándose cuenta de que su Arlequín estaba bailando con la chica de alas de mariposa. Su vestido era impresionante, lleno de brillos rosas, malvas y dorados No tenía mangas, el escote era palabra de honor, con picos, pero tenía tela gruesa en el cuello, rodeándolo como una gargantilla. Sus alas estaban abiertas y eran grandes y transparentes, pero reflejaban los colores del arco iris con brillos en cada movimiento. Su máscara era preciosa, de color dorado con detalles de color rosa, y dos antenas doradas saltando cuando se movía.

Por un momento le pareció que el Arlequín era más bajo, pero no prestó atención. Sería que la chica Mariposa le igualaba en altura. No hizo caso a ese detalle, y siguió bailando con el Payaso polichinela, que aun la maravillaba tanto por su atuendo como por sus magníficos movimientos.

_**...**_

Abie estaba sentada en el trono de la Princesa, impresionada por lo que acababan de hacer todos los invitados. Era muy interesante, le había gustado. Hacía más amena la idea de tener que bailar con alguien toda una noche sin poder hablar. Jude siempre pensaba en todo.

Lo vio entrar en el palco, y lo observó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

- Ha estado muy bien. Seguro que les ha parecido divertido. Me ha encantado.

El Príncipe asintió, pero no dijo nada. La chica se extrañó, pero también se calló. Ambos observaron a sus amigos bailar al ritmo de la música, sin decir nada. Había un poco de tensión, sin motivo alguno, pero nadie habló. Pero ya fue demasiada sorpresa cuando el Príncipe alargó el brazo y la agarró de la mano suavemente, aunque con firmeza.

- Esto... ¿Majestad?

El chico no habló, se limitó a ladear la cabeza y mirarla fijamente, algo que la inquietó un poco. No soltó su mano, y se pasó unos largos instantes observándola.

Abie no sabía a qué venía esa actitud, y comenzaba a estar incómoda. Jude no haría nunca algo así.

- Su Alteza, tal vez deberíais soltarme la mano y atender a los bailes de vuestros invitados, ¿No os parece?

El Príncipe siguió sin hablar, y de pronto acercó sus rostros y juntó los labios de las máscaras, como fingiendo un beso. Abie no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando, y se levantó separándose de golpe, como si realmente la hubiera besado.

- Jude, ya está bien. Di algo, estás empezando a asustarme.

Escuchó una pequeña risa tras la máscara dorada del Príncipe, y le entró miedo. Pero estaba tan inquieta que en un arrebato, sabiendo que estando en el palco nadie los vería, alargó la mano y le quitó la máscara y la peluca al chico. Su sorpresa fue tal que tuvo que sentarse, casi a punto de desmayarse.

- Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos en la realidad... -Susurró el chico, sin moverse del trono.

Tenía la piel morena, y el pelo plateado largo y con puntas. Sus ojos rojos adornaban su hermosa sonrisa divertida, mientras observaba a la Princesa enmascarada. Alargó la mano, y con suavidad retiró la máscara del rostro de Abie, haciendo que la peluca cayera y dejara suelto su largo y suave pelo negro. En el rostro perfectamente maquillado de la chica se veía la sorpresa, y en sus ojos asomaban unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Alargó su mano temblorosa hasta tocar el rostro del chico, como si intentara asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

- Baddap... -Susurró lentamente, comenzando a llorar.

- Soy yo, Abie -Dijo él, posando su mano sobre la de la chica en su propia mejilla, acariciándola con dulzura-. Estoy aquí, a tu lado.

- Eres tú... Baddap -Volvió a susurrar Abie, dejándose llevar y apoyando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, temblando por sus sollozos-. Baddap... Baddap...

- ¿Por qué repites tanto mi nombre? Puedes verme, puedes tocarme... -Susurró, abrazándola, apretándola contra su cuerpo-. Tranquila, estoy aquí.

- No quiero que desaparezcas...

- No voy a desaparecer. Esta noche no.

Ambos se separaron un poco, y se miraron a los ojos. Baddap posó sus manos sobre las mejillas de la chica, e hizo que se acercara a él, para después besarla con intensidad, compensando todo el tiempo que habían pasado separados.

_**...**_

Después de unos cuantos bailes con sus nuevas parejas, por un movimiento del director de la orquesta a falta del Príncipe, todos volvieron con su contraparte. El Payaso polichinela volvió a bailar con la chica polichinela, el chico Mariposa volvió con la chica Mariposa, el Arlequín volvió con la Arlequina, y así sucesivamente. Comenzaron un nuevo baile, de nuevo todos a conjunto con sus parejas.

Elsie se agarró suavemente al Arlequín, y notó algo extraño. No había sido impresión suya, su acompañante era más bajo que antes. Incluso el tacto de su cuerpo parecía diferente. No, ese no era el chico que había bailado con ella toda la noche, no era su Arlequín. Se inquietó, y ladeó la cabeza mirándolo, como si intentara que el chico viera que ocurría algo. El Arlequín la observó impasible, y junto un poco más sus cuerpos, apoyando la cabeza sobre la de la chica.

- Sabía que te darías cuenta, Elsie -Le susurró al oído-. Por eso mismo te escogí a ti como la Arlequina.

- ¿Jude? -Preguntó en un tono apenas audible.

- El mismo. El cambiazo ha sido todo un éxito, solo tú te has dado cuenta.

- ¿Pero qué es esto? ¿Con quien te has cambiado?

- Con el verdadero anfitrión de la fiesta, el Príncipe. La Princesa tenía que asistir a un reencuentro digno de ella.

- ¿Quien es el verdadero Príncipe? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Cuéntamelo todo. Ya que yo solo he sido un señuelo, tengo derecho a saberlo.

El chico rió por lo bajo, mientras se disponía a contarle lo sucedido a su amiga.

_**...**_

- ¿Lo teníais todo planeado desde el principio? -Preguntó Abie.

Estaba abrazada a Baddap sobre el trono del Príncipe, apoyando su rostro sobre el hueco de su hombro, mientras él acariciaba lentamente su pelo y su mejilla.

- Jude Sharp me propuso hacer la fiesta para que nuestro reencuentro fuera algo emocionante. Tu amigo es un poco teatrero, igual que esa chica de pelo añil.

- Sí, lo sé. Adoran estas cosas. Elsie debe estar entusiasmada, ama el Carnaval Veneciano. Es magnífico, me ha encantado la idea.

Se levantó un poco, y miró a Baddap fijamente a los ojos, para después darle un suave beso. le acarició suavemente los labios con sus dedos.

- Has cambiado un poco... estás más alto, pareces un poquito más mayor.

- El tiempo también pasa para mí, llevamos casi un año sin vernos. Tú también has crecido un poco. Estás preciosa. Pero bueno, no hemos cambiado tanto. Pudiste reconocerme al instante.

- Podría reconocerte en cualquier parte, y en cualquier momento. Tus ojos no pasan desapercibidos para mí.

Baddap sonrió, y le dio un suave beso en la cabeza.

- Echaba de menos escucharte en la realidad.

- No creo que tanto como yo. Tú al menos podías observar cosas desde el futuro. No niegues que es una ventaja.

- Vale, de acuerdo... No discutamos. Debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo juntos. Quien sabe cuando podremos volver a vernos.

Abie bajó la cabeza, sintiendo tristeza. El chico se dio cuenta, y le levantó el mentón con los dedos.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Has tardado mucho en venir...

- Lo sé. Lo siento.

- Yo te necesito a mi lado, Baddap... Te veía en sueños todas las noches, pero eso hacía que me sintiera más sola por el día, porque por mucho que esperaba tú no venías...

Baddap sabía que estaba a punto de llorar, y se adelantó y la besó con fuerza, para después abrazarla apretándola contra su pecho.

- Tranquila. Ahora estoy aquí. No te garantizo que pueda quedarme mucho tiempo, pero ahora podemos estar juntos. Yo también me sentía solo. No siempre podía verte por los informes del Raimon, en realidad esa sala es privada y a mí no me está permitido entrar. Me la he jugado algunas veces solo por poder observarte.

- ¿Tanto te has arriesgado por mí?

- Eso no tiene importancia. Lo que cuenta es que te quiero, y por mucho que pertenezcamos a diferentes épocas, no te voy a abandonar. Puede que tarde algún tiempo en volver a venir a verte, pero siempre volveré. Te lo prometo.

Abie sonrió, y se apretó más contra su cuerpo.

- La otra vez no me dijiste que me querías... Vuelve a decirlo, por favor...

- Te quiero -Susurró Baddap, sonriendo.

La chica cerró los ojos, suspirando. Creía que todo ya era perfecto con él así, pero oírle decir esas simples palabras superaba cualquier cosa. Se incorporó, y colocando las manos sobre sus mejillas, le miró a los ojos con dulzura.

- Vuelve a decirlo...

- Te quiero -Repitió Baddap.

Abie sonrió feliz, y se acercó más hasta juntar sus labios un breve instante, en un beso fugaz.

- Vuelve a decirlo... -Repitió con un susurro, sin separar sus rostros ni abrir los ojos.

Baddap la besó con fuerza, apretándola contra su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, colocando las manos en su espalda.

- Te quiero -Dijo un momento al separarse, volviendo a juntar sus labios al instante.

_**[...]**_

Una hora después, todo el mundo seguía en movimiento. Algunos estaban cansados, pero seguían sin hablar, impacientes por saber lo que pasaría. Quería saber con quien estaban bailando. Los únicos que habían hablado hasta ese momento habían sido Jude y Elsie. El chico le había contado todo el plan de Baddap Sleed para encontrarse con Abie, y la chica se había sorprendido muchísimo. Ni siquiera sabía que había algo entre ellos, a pesar de que Abie había actuado de forma extraña cuando mencionaban al chico del futuro. Pero de todos modos la idea le encantó, se emocionó mucho al saber que al menos había contribuido al reencuentro de una pareja. Así que después de contarle esos detalles, siguieron bailando juntos como pareja de Arlequines.

Unos minutos después, el Príncipe y la Princesa aparecieron bajando las escaleras, y todo el mundo se paró. Hicieron una reverencia siguiéndoles, mientras los dos se posicionaban en el centro del salón y bailaban unos breves minutos. Cuando pararon, hicieron como que se besaban con las máscaras, encantando a todos.

- Bien, amigos. El juego ha terminado -Comenzó Baddap-. Siento decirlo, pero habéis sido todos engañados.

Todos se sorprendieron, y se asombraron aun más cuando el Príncipe se quitó la máscara y la peluca, dejando su rostro al descubierto. La Princesa hizo lo mismo, algo vergonzosa, pero sonriente al estar agarrada del brazo de Baddap.

- Podéis quitaros todos las máscaras -Exclamó el chico del pelo plateado-. Así descubriréis donde está el anterior Príncipe, al que he suplantado.

Todos hicieron caso, impacientes, y se quedaron sorprendidos, exclamando entusiasmados al ver con quien estaban bailando. Elsie miró al Payaso polichinela, descubriendo que era Byron con quien había bailado, y ambos rieron al descubrirse. Él estaba de pareja con Caitlin Withingale, la hermana de Bryce. La chica Mariposa con quien había bailado Jude vestido de Arlequín no era otra que Nuria, su novia, que iba de pareja con William Keats, que observaba la escena impresionado, con los ojos fijados en Abie y Baddap, sonriendo muy a su pesar. Axel estaba de pareja con Evey Wave, ambos vestidos de guerreros, parecidos a los tres mosqueteros, con trajes dorados y espadas colgando de la cintura, y se miraron con arrogancia al descubrirse, pues no se llevaban demasiado bien. El rubio miró a Abie junto al chico del futuro algo serio, pero finalmente sonrió tranquilo a la pareja. Le había asegurado a la chica que nunca se metería entre ellos. Ambos lo observaron, y Abie se separó un momento de Baddap y corrió a abrazarle, siendo correspondida. Todos los miraron asombrados, sin entender lo que estaba pasando. Axel le acarició el pelo suavemente, y la besó en la frente.

- Te lo prometí. Sé que lo echabas de menos, así que ve con él y diviértete. Te veré después.

- Gracias -Susurró Abie.

La chica le apretó la mano, y se separó de él para volver con Baddap. Una vez pasada la sorpresa, todos corrieron junto a Jude para preguntar por qué había ocurrido todo eso.

- Era solo un regalo, y vosotros os habéis visto involucrados -Explicó-. Lo siento, chicos, pero quería que fuera algo especial e intrigante. Así que ya puestos, un Carnaval Veneciano encajaba perfectamente.

- Pues ha sido muy raro, hemos estado horas y horas bailando a ciegas y sin hablar... -Comentó Mark, disfrazado de Somardino, otro personaje de la Commedia dell'Arte.

Nelly iba disfrazada de Colombina, y acercándose a él le agarró suavemente de la mano, sonriendo.

- Bueno, lo hemos pasado muy bien -Susurró el chico, enrojeciendo nervioso.

Baddap y Abie se acercaron a Elsie y Byron, que comentaban entre risas todo lo sucedido. Elsie observó al chico de pelo plateado, y sonrió divertida.

- Así que tú eras mi Arlequín... -Comentó.

- No era fácil esperarse algo así, supongo.

- Bailas de maravilla, todo hay que decirlo -Dijo sonriendo nerviosa.

Baddap asintió con una media sonrisa, e hizo una reverencia a la chica, sosteniendo un instante su mano y besándola.

- Tú también te mueves muy bien. Ha sido un placer, Elsie River. Puede que algún día volvamos a bailar juntos.

- Claro, espero que sí.

El chico agarró a Abie de la mano, y avanzaron juntos, mientras ella se giraba un poco a Elsie y le guiñaba un ojo, susurrando en voz baja "Ya te lo contaré".

- No creía que sería ella -Comentó Byron, viendo cómo la pareja salía a uno de los balcones.

- ¿No creías que Abie sería la Princesa? En realidad es bastante apropiado para ella.

- Sí, lo sé, pero sabiendo que Jude era el Príncipe, no me esperaba que la escogiera a ella. De haber sabido lo de Baddap Sleed sí que lo habría imaginado.

- ¿Te ha sorprendido tanto como a mí?

- O más. La princesita tiene mucho que contarnos. Bueno, ¿Quieres bailar? Ahora al menos podremos mirarnos directamente y hablar.

- Claro -Contestó Elsie, sonriendo y dándole la mano a Byron.

Baddap y Abie observaban el baile, y también a la pareja desde el balón. La chica los miraba sonriente, mientras se abrazaba a Baddap.

- Me gustaría tener algo como lo que tienen ellos -Susurró-. Todo debería ser así. Fácil.

El chico se sorprendió, pero supo entender lo que quería decir. No dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó con cariño, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

- Siempre me he preguntado por qué nos ha pasado esto a nosotros.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- A por qué siempre he soñado contigo, y tú conmigo. Por qué nos hemos encontrado, y por qué nos hemos enamorado. Teniendo en cuenta todas nuestras diferencias, sobre todo nuestras épocas, esto no es sano para ninguno de los dos.

- Sí, lo sé, tal vez esté mal... Pero si pasó, tiene que haber sido por algo.

- ¿El destino?

- No lo sé. No tengo ni idea -Susurró Abie, bajando la mirada.

Baddap sonrió, y al agarrarla de la cintura la levantó e hizo que se sentara en la balaustrada de piedra. Así quedaba un poco más alta, y alzó el rostro para mirarla a los ojos. Le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

- Quererte es una bendición y una maldición a la vez... Es imposible no amarte, incluso viniendo de otra época. Y por ello debo sufrir. Pero no me arrepiento de nada, y mucho menos de querer a alguien que pertenece a una época anterior a mí. Y no importa si esto lo ha hecho el destino, la casualidad o cualquiera de esas patrañas. Siempre te voy a querer. Siempre voy a volver a ti.

Abie sonrió dulcemente, sintiendo una pequeña lágrima cayendo por su mejilla, rozando la mano del chico. Este se preocupo, y retiró la lágrima con cuidado.

- Qué mal... siempre acabas llorando...

- No... Esta vez lloro de felicidad... Por mucho que tengamos que estar separados por algo tan grande como el tiempo, al menos hemos podido vernos y estar juntos. Cuando era pequeña y te veía en sueños, no me imaginaba que estar contigo en la realidad sería algo tan maravilloso. Todos los sueños de mi vida no se pueden comparar con la felicidad que siento en este momento. Te quiero Baddap Sleed. Te quiero más que a nadie en todo el mundo. Y si tengo que soportar el no verte durante algún tiempo solo para poder disfrutar aunque sea una hora a tu lado, lo soportaré, porque el tiempo que pase contigo será el mejor de mi vida.

Baddap sonrió, emocionándose. La chica aun estaba sentada en la balaustrada, quedando más alta que él, pero aun así la abrazó por la cintura y se apretó contra su cuerpo, apoyando el rostro en su pecho.

- Eres la persona más maravillosa que existe en el mundo. No es de extrañar que incluso hayas enamorado a un chico del futuro.

La chica rió suavemente, acariciando su pelo plateado.

- ¿Y tú? No puedes pretender que una chica no caiga rendida ante ti después de montar algo tan grande como un carnaval veneciano. Es una auténtica locura.

- La idea no ha sido mía.

- Da igual, mira lo que has hecho para que nuestro reencuentro sea especial... No se puede esperar nada más de una persona.

Ambos se observaron en silencio, escuchando la música procedente de salón donde los demás bailaban.

Baddap estrechó sus manos con las de la chica, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

- Míranos. Es como si fuéramos una pareja normal y corriente. Es bonito.

- Sí, me encanta esta sensación. En este momento solo importamos tú y yo, ni la gente a nuestro alrededor, ni el tiempo ni las épocas, nada importa ahora.

- Pero sabes que no será para siempre, ¿Verdad?

- No he dejado de pensar en eso toda la noche. Saber que tendrás que irte de nuevo hace que me deprima una y otra vez. Pero por eso quiero aprovechar todo lo que pueda los momentos que tengamos. No sabemos cuando nos volveremos a ver.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Porque no podemos ser una pareja normal. Tú y yo nunca podremos... Bueno, nunca podremos tener hijos ni vivir juntos, ni siquiera sé si alguna vez podremos estar juntos un día entero... Nunca...

Abie lo besó en ese mismo momento, haciendo que se callara.

- No digas nada -Susurró mientras se separaba lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos-. Sí, no podremos tener una vida en común como las personas normales, ¿Pero a quien le importa? Yo te quiero, tú me quieres, somos felices cuando estamos juntos... Mientras eso siga siendo así, no habrá ningún problema. No merece la pena lamentarse por aquello que no podemos cambiar.

- Sí... Siempre eres tan racional, siempre con los pies en la tierra...

Se acercó un poco más a ella, y la besó suavemente en los labios, mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella le acariciaba el rostro y el pelo. Se separó de Abie con dificultad, y se alejó un poco.

- Debería irme... ya es muy tarde.

Abie se sorprendió al escucharlo, incluso se asustó un poco. Si se iba, ¿Cuando volvería? Se alejaba de ella otra vez, iba a desaparecer de nuevo... Aun era temprano, no debería irse tan pronto.

Se bajó rápido de la balaustrada, y se agarró al brazo del chico.

- No... Por favor, quédate... Quédate conmigo esta noche...

- Abie, ya llevo unas cuantas horas aquí, no puedo quedarme tanto tiempo.

- Yo solo... Solo quiero pasar una noche contigo, poder dormir a tu lado. No importa si luego te vas antes de que amanezca, sin despertarme... El simple hecho de saber que he compartido algo así contigo me haría muy feliz.

Baddap miró hacia otro lado, sin saber qué decir. Sus superiores de la academia ya se estarían preguntando por él, intentando averiguar donde estaba. No era buena idea quedarse tanto tiempo. Abie se acercó un poco más a él, apoyándose sobre su pecho.

- ¿No te gustaría saber que mientras duermo contigo, también sueño contigo? Tantas noches soñando el uno con el otro... Sería emocionante poder compartir nuestros sueños estando juntos...

El chico se sorprendió. Sí, más de una vez se había imaginado en cómo sería si los dos soñaran el uno con el otro mientras estaban juntos de verdad. Era algo que merecía la pena experimentar. Realmente necesitaba estar con ella, no solo por los sueños. Ojalá pudiera quedarse con ella para siempre, para toda la eternidad.

Pero ya era muy tarde... No debería quedarse más tiempo, debía volver...

- Baddap...

Volvió a fijar la mirada en Abie, y notó cómo le sonreía dulcemente, entrelazando sus manos. Esbozó una suave sonrisa.

_**[...]**_

Abie se despertó lentamente, al notar la luz del sol de la mañana sobre sus ojos. Cuando se situó incorporándose un poco en la cama, se dio cuenta de que estaba en su habitación de la casa de verano de Jude. Llevaba puesto su pijama con camiseta de tirantes y pantalón corto de rayas verticales en color azul, y tenía el pelo revuelto. Estaba tapada solo con la sábana blanca, pues al dormir había hecho que el edredón cayera al suelo. Había dormido muy bien, pero sentía que faltaba algo. Más bien alguien.

- ¿Baddap?

No obtuvo respuesta.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, sabiendo que pronto llegarían las lágrimas. Se había ido. No pasaba nada, de hecho se lo esperaba. Ella misma le había dicho que no importaba que se fuera sin despertarla. Pero igualmente tenía una sensación de tristeza que no se iba.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, posando la mano sobre el cristal y observando el exterior. Veía a casi todos sus acompañantes y amigos nadando y jugando en la piscina, comentando alegres lo bien que lo habían pasado la noche anterior en su pequeña experiencia participando en el carnaval veneciano. Se alegraba por ellos, pero no le apetecía salir de la habitación, así que dio media vuelta y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Al cabo de unos instantes se tumbó boca abajo, abrazando la almohada que había usado Baddap para dormir. Olía a él. Aspiró los restos de su fragancia, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Ojalá la noche no hubiera terminado nunca. Ojalá continuaran en la fiesta, disfrazados de príncipe y princesa, bailando hasta agotarse. Pero ya era tarde, todo había terminado.

Estaba comenzando a llorar, cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo bajo la almohada. Lo cogió, y se dio cuenta de que era un sobre algo abultado. Apurada, lo abrió y sacó el contenido.

Leyó la carta para sí misma, de lo más nerviosa.

- _"Bueno, supongo que ya te has despertado. Siento no haberte avisado antes de irme, pero estabas preciosa y en calma durmiendo, y así todo ha sido más fácil para los dos. Espero que te des cuenta de que en algún momento podré presenciar lo que haces, así que ni se te ocurra llorar. No tiene sentido, sabes que tarde o temprano nos volveremos a ver. Para no preocuparte y asegurarte que regresaré a ti, te dejo una prueba. Dentro del sobre hay un anillo con el símbolo de la Academia Ogre. Póntelo, y guárdamelo hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo"._

Abie estaba llorando mientras leía la carta, pero se secó las lágrimas decidida y tras coger el sobre de nuevo rescató el anillo. Era un anillo de plata con el símbolo que antaño había llevado Baddap como capitán del equipo Ogre grabado en negro. Se lo puso en la mano izquierda, en el dedo anular, tal y como si fuera un anillo de compromiso.

Continuó leyendo las últimas frases de la carta con impaciencia.

- _"De todas las maravillas que he visto, tú eres la más hermosa, así que no pienso renunciar a ti. Espérame, volveré antes de lo que crees. Siempre tuyo, Baddap Sleed. Ah, no lo olvides, Abie: Tú eres mi único presente"._

- Y tú eres mi único futuro... -Susurró la chica, sonriendo débilmente.

Besó la carta, justo cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se sorprendió, pero se relajó al instante, incorporándose en la cama.

- Esto... Adelante.

La puerta se abrió, y un chico apareció, sonriendo despreocupado.

- Buenos días, princesita dormilona.

- Buenos días, Axel... -Contestó la chica, sonriendo tranquilamente-. Baddap ya se ha marchado, no tienes que quedarte en la puerta.

Cuando le había contado todo lo sucedido, que desde hacía año soñaba con Baddap Sleed y que incluso se habían visto en persona, Axel se sorprendió, pero no se lo tomó mal. Sabiendo lo complicada que era su relación, había dejado claro que él no iba a entrometerse. Y hasta ese momento había cumplido a la perfección.

- Sí, ya lo suponía. Solo quería preguntarte si te apetece ir a la sala de cine, Byron y Elsie van a hacer un maratón de películas de época, y pensé que te gustaría. Creo que la primera que van a poner es "Orgullo y prejuicio". ¿No era tu favorita?

Abie se sorprendió un poco, pero inmediatamente sonrió alegre, mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia Axel.

- Sí, lo es. Dame un segundo, voy a cambiarme de ropa.

- Bien, te espero. No tardes, esos dos tienen toda la tarde programada y no quieren retrasar ni un minuto.

- Claro -Dijo ella sonriente, despidiéndose momentáneamente de él mientras cerraba la puerta.

Abrió la puerta del armario, y justo se encontró de frente los dos trajes de la fiesta, el del príncipe y el de la princesa, colgados con cuidado. Sonrió dulcemente al acariciar el disfraz masculino con la mano izquierda, observando el anillo al mismo tiempo. Sin duda Baddap lo había dejado para ella como recuerdo.

- Gracias, Baddap -Susurró-. Sé que en algún momento escucharás esto. No tardes mucho, ¿Vale? Te estaré esperando.

Se vistió con una camiseta holgada y una falda vaquera corta, y salió de la habitación para irse con Axel.

En ningún momento todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior abandonó sus pensamientos. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

Las dos máscaras del príncipe y la princesa reposaban sobre el tocador, juntas, anunciando una promesa que esperaba ser cumplida pronto.

* * *

><p><em>Inazuma eleven y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Level-5<em>

_Abie Rayner, Elsie River y demás chicas (y chico xDD) son personajes propios creados por mí._

_Nuria Álbarez pertenece a Lovelygirl84 ^^ Te quiero, primita._

_Muchos de los disfraces usados pertenecen a la **Commedia dell'Arte** (El Arlequín, el Payaso Polichinela, Colombina, Pantaleón, y demás parafarnalia)_


End file.
